The Pokemon Card Stand
by Denell
Summary: OneShot. Mitchie doesn't go to Camp. Instead she has to babysit her brother Jake, who needs to get rid of his old Pokemon cards by opening up a stand. And a pretty grouchy popstar comes on by.


**Inspiration: **Cleaning up my brothers room

**A/N: **Mitchie doesn't go to Camp Rock. Because it's too expensive. You see, the only way she could go last time was if her mother could work there. But she can't because nobody can watch Jake. And Camp Rock is a camp for teens.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I only wish I did.

**THE POKEMON CARD STAND**

"Holy .. Jake, how many of these Pokemon Cards do you need?" Mitchie pulled another stack from the shelf and piled them into a box marked as 'Jake's Rejects'.

"Duh, why do you think I'm getting rid of them?" He flicked some other cards into the box.

"Geez, Sort them out!" Mitchie pulled the box away before he could throw some more in and upset the system of cards she had already organized.

"Okay, okay, okay." He handed the stack of cards to her and she placed them in the proper order.

"Arg, I could be at Camp Rock by now, but no, instead I'm stuck with babysitting duty." She let out a monstrous groan. "Pass me the tape, will ya?"

Jake nodded and handed her a roll. "You don't have to babysit me, Mitchie. We couldn't afford it, remember? You already looked into the mom cooking there thing, and if that happened you'd have to bring me.. WHICH YOU CAN'T!"

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face, any way's what're we going to do with these?" Mitchie sighed juggling the box in one hand and handing him the tape with the other.

Jake led the way to a table and sign he'd prepared on their sidewalk. 'POK3MUN KARDZ'

"You think someone would actually buy this shiz?" She pointed to the box .

Jake nodded. "Yea, here. CAREFUL." He shrieked when she almost dropped them.

_______

"Whoa, dude, they're okay." She laughed at his reaction.

Jake crossed his arms. "Hey, nobody's going to buy them if they're dirty, okay?" He took a seat on one of the stools.

Mitchie noticed there were two stools, and made a beeline for the door.

"HEY! MOM SAID I COULDN'T BE OUT HERE ALONE!"

She groaned before slowly turning and walking back to her brother.

Hours passed and it was early afternoon, a couple people stopped and a few boys bought cards. "Am I allowed to leave you for a minute? I need to do a numero uno."

Jake nodded. "Come back though, Don't wanna get raped or anything."

Mitchie smirked evilly at the thought. "Okay."

Jake buried his arms in his head, the mid summer heat was intolerable. He didn't hear the long sleek black limo stop in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Came a rude sneer. Jake looked up, squinting in the sunlight. "Yea?"

A boy who looked to be a bit older than his sister stood there with his arms crossed. His straightened black hair curled a bit in at the sides from the humidity in the air. Jake felt a rockstar vibe from the white leather jacket, and skinnies he had on. No wonder he was hot, dummy. He also wore a peeved expression on his face.

"Do you have anything good?"

"Yea. Just take a look for yourself." Jake shrugged and gestured at the box in front of him.

The older boy sighed irritated as he bent down to shuffle through the contents of the box. A few minutes later and he pulled away, throwing his hands in the air in an exaggerated manner.

"THIS IS ALL JUNK! WHAT THE HELL! I JUST WASTED 5 MINUTES OF MY LIFE GOING THROUGH SHIT!"

Jake stood up but his height was nothing compared to the Rockstars. "EXCUSE ME. SOME OF MY CARDS ARE VALUABLE, AND IF YOU WENT THROUGH IT CORRECTLY, YOU'D FIND SOME NOOB!"

Rockstar's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, he poked Jake roughly in the chest. "I AM NOT A NOOB, I'm SHANE GREY for crying out loud! Don't you even recognize me? God, you must be dumb."

"I don't care who you are. SHANE POOPHEAD." Jake stuck his little toungue and laughed.

Shane turned a bright head and stepped closer to the boy, he leaned down and screamed. "SHANE POOPHEAD, IS THAT THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH?"

"EXCUSE ME, who the hell do you think you are? Screaming at my brother like that? Shows how cool you are." Mitchie appeared from a distance, she walked over to Jake and held him securely.

"If your brother had manners, I wouldn't have to scream." Shane retorted.

Mitchie stepped away from Jake and got dangerously close to Shane's face. "I don't care who the hell you are, Shane Grey, Michael Jackson, I don't give a shit. Just don't talk to me or my brother in that tone or for that matter scream, Or I will give you something to scream about. And I'm not talking a pleasure scream."Shane quieted down, this girl was actually menacing. He paused to actually LOOK at her. She was actually hot. Pretty brown hair and eyes. The anger worked for her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm just an avid collector."

"Do you have this one?" Jake called from behind the table. He lifted up a card in the sunlight. And Shane practically jumped.

"OMIGOD, THAT'S LIKE.. SUPER RARE, DUDE! CAN I HAVE IT?!" Shane snatched it from his hand and began carefully inspecting it's condition.

Jake shrugged with a mischievous grin. "Sure… if you do one thing for me."

"Anything." Shane breathed as he looked up trying to catch Jake's eyes, but met Mitchie's instead. "You're pretty." Damn, Shane wanted to soo much to bite back those words, his tongue had a hobby for babbling things.

"Yanno, you aren't half bad when you're not screaming." Mitchie gave a playful smile. She turned around and bent down to pick up the box.

Shane being the typical male couldn't help from checking her out. "Daamnn…"

"Pig." She muttered as she stood up.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you know I'm Shane, but what's your name?"

Mitchie temporarily froze, Shane Grey was asking for her name? What should she say?

"ITS MITCHIE!" Jake interrupted her thoughts, as she nodded like a fool.

"That's a pretty name…"

"Mmhmm…"

Jake stretched his arms and yawned. "Uhm.. Mitchie, I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap. Here.." He dropped a handful of change in hers. "Why don't you kids go for ice cream or something?"

Shane and Mitchie both blushed, as Jake stood up to go inside.

"HEY… thanks for the Pokemon card…" Shane smiled once more and waved.

Jake smiled and nodded and disappeared behind the door.

"Uhm, let's go for ice cream then?" Mitchie stated as if it was more like a question.

"Sure…" Shane smiled and they turned around on the hot sidewalk.

"WAIT!"

They both whipped around to see Jake at the door. "You forgot to thank me for one more thing.."

Shane cocked his head. "What?"

"My sister."


End file.
